steveswfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhon Phantos
Rhon Phantos is a Jedi Knight and member of the AgriCorps. History Early Life Rhon Phantos was born on Ithor in 45 BBY. When his Force potential was discovered, the high priest of his herdship contacted the Jedi Order and sent the young child to be raised as a Jedi after his pupa metamorphasis. He was assiged to the Heliost Clan as a Jedi Initiate, and after he passed his Initiate Trials, was selected by A'Sharad Hett to be his first padawan. While Rhon and his master got along, the two embodied very different aspects of the Jedi Order. Hett was an exceptional duelist, a master of the two-handed Jar'Kai style, while the Ithorian was pacifistic by nature and was a passable duelist at best. The two had one commonality- their skill with Force healing. Under Hett's tuteledge, Phantos became an expert healer. It was during this time that Rhon became close friends with Bultar Swan, a Jedi Knight who, like the Ithorian, was sword to peace and vowed never to kill. The two regularly wrote to each other via HoloNet, and when Swan came to Coruscant, the two spent a great deal of time together. Upon his completion of the Jedi Trials and his promotion to Jedi Knight, Hett recommended that his former padawan join the Jedi Medical Corps as a healer. After much deliberation, the Ithorian decided to instead join the Jedi Agricultural Corps. His time in the Agricultural Corps was short lived, as the Clone Wars broke out shortly after his elevation to Jedi Knight. As such, the pacifistic Phantos was forced to become a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic. The Clone Wars Crisis on Skye Because of his advanced knowledge of botony, when the Senate Bureau of Intelligence petitioned the Jedi Council for an individual with such qualities, Phantos was selected. He was assigned to the task force to help free the planet Skye from Zeta Magnus, who had declared himself 'Magister of Skye' and taken over the planet. A master geneticist and viroligist, Magnus had released pathogens across the planet, and the Ithorian was tasked with collecting data and synthesizing cures for them. The Confederacy of Independent Systems had the planet blockaded, so Phantos and his companions, Clone Trooper CT-4406, mercenaries Quan Rabscuttle and Kayla, and S'kytri refugee Daltrid Windoorn hired a blockade runner to smuggle them onto the planet. The Impossible Odds broke through the blockade but sustained catastrophic damage, jettisoning Rhon and his companions onto the planet in escape pods before crashing on the planet's surface. When they safely established themselves on the planet, the members of the task force went about completing their assigned tasks. Basing themselves on a small ranch owned by a miner living in Skye's Highlands who had been killed by CIS Battle Droids for selling the group the Prospector 3000, the task force members went about fufilling their individual missions. Rhon analyzed the pathogens Zeta Magnus was using to poison the S'kytri, while Quan, Kayla and Daltrid made contact with the Supreme Council of the Highland Clans. While Phantos had no problems engaging with CIS Battle Droids, he refused to unnecessarily kill unless every other option had been explored. His vow came back to haunt him when the Jedi and his companions were attacked by Mandalorian mercenaries that had been supplied to Zeta Magnus by the CIS. After disarming and rendering his attacker unconscious, Rhon and his companions debated what to do with the man. He regained consciousness during the debate and drew a hidden blade. Before Rhon or his companions could react, the mercenary attacked the Jedi from behind, delivering a severe blow to his left hand that eventually necessitated the limb to be surgically removed by Kayla. While losing a limb is generally considered a fairly catastophic injury to the body, Rhon recieved proper medical care and should have recovered from the injury. When he remained unconscious and his condition appeared to worsten, his companions made the decision to abandon their mission and evacuate the wounded Jedi. Testing the worthiness of the Impossible Odds, which Quan, CT-4406 and Daltrid had recovered and repaired, the group launched off the planet, through the blockade, and charted a course for Coruscant. Quest for Ancient Knowledge The group successfully navigated to Coruscant without much difficulty, alerting the Jedi Temple of Rhon's condition. They escorted him to the temple, where Vokara Che and other members of the Circle of Jedi Healers brought him to the Halls of Healing to be treated. The Jedi Healers stabilized the Ithorian Jedi and were able to rouse him back into consciousness, but strange side-effects of the injury remained. Rhon often grew weak quickly, and struggled with his command of the Force. Looking into possible reasons for his condition, Rhon scoured the Jedi Archives, and with assistance from Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu discovered a possible explanation. The blade appeared to match the description of Sith weapons designed to "infect Jedi and slowly poison and kill them. The archives had no further information, but Nu suggested that more information might be availible in the ruins of the Great Jedi Library on Ossus. Rhon resolved to investigate the ruins of Ossus, and after being granted an audience with the Jedi Council and explaining himself, was not given a dispensation by the Jedi Council in participating in the ongoing Clone Wars, but the assistance of Orlando, a pilot from the Jedi Order's Exploration Corps, and CT-4406. The Ithorian Jedi met back up with his former companions and shared what he had learned. Kayla, Quan, and Daltrid decided to assist the Jedi in finding a cure for his condition. With Orlando piloting the Impossible Odds, they took off from Coruscant to Ossus. Landing on the ancient planet, Fane of the Sith Personality Owing to his Ithorian nature, Phantos is an extreme pacifist. While being a pacifist normally would not be a burden for a Jedi, as a Jedi general of the Grand Army of the Republic, his strict stance often caused problems. His unwavering view of pacifism eventually came back to hurt him on Skye, when a mercenary he believed was unconscious surprised him and cut off his left hand at the wrist. Appearance Rhon's most glaring trait is his missing left hand. He had a new hand grown for him and reattached on Kamino, but he voluntarily had it removed after it was discovered that a mad clone trooper had gained access to the cloning chambers in Tipoca City and implanted a small homing beacon inside of it and was using the beacon to harass the Jedi and his companions. Other than his missing hand, Rhon appears like an ordinary Ithorian. Equipment Jedi Cloak White Tunic Brown Pants Boots Jedi Utility Belt Comlink A99 Aquata Breather Rhon Phantos' Lightsaber (Green) Category:Characters Category:Jedi